rpgparadefandomcom-20200213-history
RPG Parade
This is the wiki about RPG Parade, an adventure series created and acted by an independent group and published online, now in its fifth epic season! The wiki has , added since July, 2010. WARNING: Everything in this wiki is a spoiler! Before reading spoilers, why not watch it from the beginning? Here's the playlist link for the whole series! ...or, watch and edit at the wiki... * Browse and edit the episode guide, and watch episodes here at the Wikia. * Looking for your favorite boss battle episodes? * Or maybe you'd like to see a specific character debut? RPG Parade 66: Test! Test Ara tests Janman's abilities to see how he survived against D... Sequence: 66 Posted: September 30, 2012 Watch it now! Full episode list Team Parade * Janman, The Wise Leader * Gri, The Lone Wolf Lancer * Totchi, The Passionate Musician * Steel, The Furious Inventor * Whiffler, The Drunken Tank * Nomi, The Eccentric Mage * Abica, The Shifty Young Duo * Bahtur, The Dignified Mech * Ara, The Brash Dancer Other Heroes * Robot, The Laid-Back Pugilist * Meeks, The Baking Brawler * Dragon, The Formidable Rival * Audgepodge, The Girl Sergeant * Kuya, The Warped Genius * Pro, The Grand Master of Betting it All * Akira, The Loading Screen * Takumi, The Guitar Virtuoso Groups * Team Parade Our Motley Band of Heroes * Kabuki Kings The Growing Plague of Thugs * Death Dancers A Deadly Mercenary Squad * The Four Warlords The Hands of Death Contribute * . Here's how: * Learn ' '. It helps! * Here's how we ' '. * Read how to name ' ' and ' '. * and shortcut URLs. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Improve some "Stubs" * Make a Stub for a ' '. Villains and Pawns * Ryujin, The Shadowy Master * Kuya (Possessed), The Mad Clown * Panzer, The Impenetrable Fortress * Diva, The Attitude Rules System * B.A.A.s - Combat Uber-moves * Battle Motions - Great Shot! * Stats - ATK, SATK, HP, etc * Status Effects - Frenzy! * Friendship Bonds - Awwww! }} FAN ART ZOMG~!!! Thank you to Wikia users WildWestSushi and Guantes for your contributions! Guantes, your picture WILL GET USED, I PROMISE! (It just would require more layout tweaking than the Abica drawing.) MOAR PHAN ARRRT KTHX!! Just upload your images via this link ... once we have several of them, I'll create a special page just for that! And lastly, the Category:Character Debuts page has been fleshed out to actually be ... yknow... useful! So if you came into RPG Parade fandom a bit late, you can check that link to find the first appearance of most (not all) characters in the series! Agonaga 23:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) There's now a complete list of all episodes with an inline viewer to watch each episode right here! There's also some custom help files, and much more. What a weekend! Agonaga 05:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Team Parade and fans have finally given in to the urge... that Wiki urge! Stubs of main characters are flyin' up all over the place. Agonaga 17:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; More About Adding Content * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Janman the Disciple is leader of Team Parade and the current sensei of the family-oriented Betting it All style of martial arts. He draws on the strength of his family and friends to resist an evil gang, which has invaded the city and suburbs of his youth. Read more... Uploaded by User:Gauntes Abica is the combat unit made up of the sisters Abi and Ica. In all story segments, they are Abi and Ica, two unique characters. For combat purposes, they are Abica the Thieves. They have high defense, and many attacks ranging from medium to extra-high damage, but low total hitpoints. Read more... Uploaded by User:WildWestSushi A B.A.A. is a special attack that heroes and bosses can use to change the flow of a battle. The effects of different B.A.A.s varies. Many are direct damage attacks, some are status effect attacks, others heal, still others are a combination of those, and so on. Each character has a point pool that relates to their fighting style; these points are spent to perform B.A.A. techniques. Read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse